paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Creepbusters
By The Minecraftian Creeper Author's note: By the way, this is not me copying Pawbusters, I actually created a comic called Creepbusters, long before I read Pawbusters. I created Creepbusters as a crossover of Minecraft, Terraria, and Ghostbusters, even though that one I made didn't have any Paw Patrol characters, so I'm rewriting it. Just please understand I am not copying Pawbusters, I just want one more thing for Halloween. Previously: Frost Burn Chase Next: Cassandra and Her Pupfriend? Summary: So yeah, Creeper turns into a dog. The Ghostbusters of Minecraftia come to ask Creeper for help. Creeper made up a protonically charged sword, and added it to the proton packs, and called upon Chase, Roselynn, Miya, Rocky, Sneaker, Wolfie, and Zuma to help, but Zuma is too scared of ghost so Creeper calls on Lace instead, and Everest only goes to be with her girlfriend. They come across a ghostly guard dog, which Ray says is " The most nuetral, and most useful species of ghost to mankind that you will ever meet as long as you don't provoke it." Creeper names it Winterfall bcause it is a husky and is a ghost. Then possessor ghosts start to take possession of armor sets. (How else did you think Possessed Armors got into Terraria) Wraiths and poltergeist also spawned, but after those creeps were finished, Staypuft appeared, which Ray claims was not him this time. They get to a high building to destroy it. But then Rocky falls off, and is stuck dangling by his hind paws by a wire leaving it up to him to kill Staypuft on his own. (I only took this part of the Ghostbusters Video game to show that the makers of the game didn't just make you finish Staypuft alone by irony, but they did it to be jerks... and that part in the black slime sewers as well. Staypuft grabs Rocky, and starts trying to crush him, but a half brave Zuma appears, and saves the day. Newly Inroduced characters: Pup Michael Janine Melnitz Egon Spengaler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Winterfall Staypuft Slimer Tim (The Skeleton Wizard from Terraria) Story: It is a great day in Redstone City, Minecraftia, The Ghostbusters are sitting, drinking coffee, or something random, until the phone rings. Janine picks up the phone, but another phone rings and she picks it up, and another, and one more. Janine:" Ah crud, BOYS GET DOWN HERE, I'M GETTING SO MANY CALLS HERE!!!" Egon, Ray, Peter, and Winston slide down the fire pole, and get in the Ecto-1. Meanwhile, Michael is chilling, unaware that the city is being over run by ghosts, when suddenly Tim pops out at him, and he flips back in his chair, spilling his hot cocoa. Michael:" Hey what the- OMG!!!" The Undead Wizard cast a spell at Michael, and disappeared, and so did Michael. Michael:" It's dark in here, why is it dark." Wolfie just happens to walk by and see Michael's cloths on the floor, with something under it. Wolfie:" Hello?" Michael:" Wolfie, is that you?" Wolfie:" Creeper?" Michael:" Yeah it's me, where am I?" Wolfie lifted the clothes, but she didn't Creeper, she saw... a husky pup? Wolfie:" Creeper? Is that...?" Pup Michael:" What?" He looked at his hands, but they aren't hands anymore, they're paws! " Gaaagh! What happened to me?! Aw Tim did this! Darn it!" Wolfie chuckled Wolfie:" Aw, you look so adorable." Pup Michael:" Did you really?" Wolfie:" You are so cute!" Pup Michael:" DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Wolfie:" PUPS COME LOOK, MICHAEL TURNED INTO A PUP!!!" Michael slamed a paw on his face. Pup Michael:" Why me?" All the pups came and started laughing at him. But then the Ghostbusters came looking for Creeper. Ray:" We need serious help, where's Creeper?" Sneaker:" Creeper is the cute wittle puppy you see wight in front of you. (Teasingly)" Pup Michael:" Ugh... hey what can I do for you guys?" Gives a fake smile Peter:" Aha aha, very funny, come on now, where is he?" Egon:" Uh Peter, I'm getting some readings here that you aren't gonna like, I don't think this was an accident." Tim appeares again, and tries to cast a spell, but Egon takes out his proton blaster, and obliterates him. Ray:" Oh my god, Peter, I think they are telling the truth, Tim can use any kind of spell there is.(Made that up by the way)" Peter:" Oh! Oh!" Mike looks at him in disqust, as Peter laughs. Peter:" Well, I guess Christmas came early this year, hahaha!" Everyone else but Micchael laughs as well. Pup Michael:" Yeah, for you're information becoming a walking talking dog had always been a life long dream of mine, so shut up!" Winston:" Wait an minute, Creeper's a dog now? Peter, how we suposed to get help from a dog?" Peter:" Well, heh... oh!" Pup Michael:" Uh do you even know who you're talking to, I'm the flipping Creeper, I can help anyone in any form." Peter:" Well is that so Dr. Husky?" Egon:" Uh Peter, I think you better stop that, he is showing teeth." Pup Michael: Stops showing teeth. " Thank you Dr. Spengaler" Egon:" We kind of need you to create more proton packs, this is some big bussiness, and we might need to have some of your... friends... to come along." Pup Michael:" You're only saying that word because I'm a pup now aren't you?" Egon:" Yes." Pup Michael:" Ok then lets roll." Zuma:" Oh no, ghosts? I don't like ghosts." Honeybee:" You know what I do when I a afraid of something?" Zuma:" Paint a pictuwe of it." Honeybee:" Well, I was gonna say suck it up, and deal with it, but that works too." Zuma started cowaring and wimpering. A few minutes later, Pup Michael came back with new and improved proton packs, for the pups and him. Pup Michael:" I even upgraded them. They now carry protonically charged swords. Now when we use the sword, we can knock them back, while depleting there PKE. And everyone elses also have there usual equiptment, so they can do there other job too. Now if I can have Chase, Roselynn, Rocky, Miya, Sneaker, Wolfie, and Zuma, we can go out, and fight some Creepbusters." Zuma:" Um... can I stay back actually, I-I'm afwaid of ghosts." Pup Michael:" Eh Sure, I'll take Lace instead." Everest:" WAIT! If Lace is going I'm going. I ain't gonna let my girlfriend go into danger without me." Pup Michael:" Um... Ok. Anyone else? No? Ok." He puts on a proton pack, and tells the following pups to get theres that match with there usual jobs. Later, they go out, and see lots of ghosts. Ray:" Watch out, it's slimer!" Slimer goes up to Wolfie and slimes her on the lips. Slimer:" Hahahahahahahaha!" Wolfie:" Gross, and I have a husband!" Sneaker:" Ha, I don't mind much, as long as it's funny. Haha!" But then Slimer does the same thing to him. Sneaker:" Hey, I'm straight, don't do that!" Wolfie:" Uhuh, and from that end it seems a whole more funny." Sneaker:" Ok, I'm gona blast it, I'm supposed to be the prankster 'ruond here!" Peter:" I feel ya man, I feel ya. Let's get 'em." Wolfie:" Hah... boys." Pup Michael:" Um, am I hearing wings?" They look back and see living blazing stone gargoyles (I don't mean to copy right from the Ghostbusters game but let's face it, I mostly like to copy these sorts of parts because I feel the game makers of any game, were just being plain mean making those specific parts, but that isn't always the reason, I'm not one to judge art.) Pup Michael:" Oh no, we blasting these first!" Ray:" Ok, these are combustable, and in the air, so it'll be real easy, all you have to do is blast it, capture stream it, and just literally slam the darn things and they'll bust open." Pup Michael:" Got it!" One of them threw a large piece of stone at Mike, and he fell back, and couldn't get up because of the weight of the pack. Pup Michael:" Eh... help." Sneaker:" Oh so now you need help?" Pup Michael:" Please" Sneaker:" Oh Creeper, you know me so well." helps him up. Sneaker gets a hold of Slimer, and readies the trap, and is a little disapointed in the artwork. Sneaker:" A creeper, really?" Pup Michael:" Yeah, ok, I think after this we're gonna call ourselves the Barkbusters instead. But for now it is Creepbusters, so deal with it." Sneaker traps Slimer. Sneaker:" YEAH, NO ONE SLIMES SNEAKER, EVER!" Wolfie:" Ok, so suddenly you're king of the world? Have some sense will you." Possessor ghosts start possessing armors and swords. But Michael uses his Protonically charged sword to beat them. A poltergeist comes and suddenly Everest freezes, that is the that scared her during the Pumpkin Moon. But then Lace captures it. Everest:" Aw never doubted you for a second love." They hug and they smooch. Peter:" Hello! PDA alert!" Lace:" Hello! Dork wad alert!" Makes an L shape with her paw. " Ya'll are probably jelous 'cause you can't have her." Peter:" Two things wrong with your statement; One she is dog so I am not interested, two I'm not sure I like individuals who are different." Everest drops her jaw, and Lace rolls her eyes at him. Ray:" Look guys, ahead." Points towards a husky ghost hiding from the all the ghost fighters scared. " It's a ghostly gaurd dog according to my readings, and is the most neutral, and most useful species of ghost t mankind, as long as you don't provoke it." Roselynn:" Awww, it looks scared." Peter:" Yeah, that's what they always want you to think, let's blast it." Egon:" No Peter, Ray is right, it can possibly help us." Peter:" Ok then, Mike, why don't you go talk to it." Pup Michael:" Hey, is everything alright, you ok?" Ghost husky:" Don't blast me please, I'm no threat." The little ghost pup had tears in her eyes. Pup Michael:" We won't, we just want to bring you back to the Creeper Mine later for reseach." Ghost husky:" Ok, but I don't have a name." Pup Michael:" We'll call you... Winterfall, you know, Winer because huskies usually walk in snow, and Fall bacause ghosts are a representative of Halloween." Peter:" Wow, and our little specimen is called, get this, Slimer... SLIMER!!!" Winston:" That is quite enough Peter." Egon:" Stop. Hey, quiet, do you hear that?" THUD THUD! Ray:" Uh oh, I know that THUD." All of a sudden Staypuft the Marshmallow man comes in giant form. Ray:" It wasn't me this time I swear." Pup Michael:" Pull yourself together will you Ray?" They head for Staypuft, but he starts throwing cars and stuff. Pup Michael:" Let's get to higher ground up yhis building here." Ray:" Peter are you getting coffee? Venkman's getting coffee." (LOL, sorry had to put that one, LOL) They go up the building, and there is a woman being chased by marshmallow monsters. Woman:" AAAGH, HELP ME!!!" Ray:" We need some help up here, Peter." Peter over the radio:" Sorry Ray, I'm being stopped by all this marshmallow and stuff, it's sticky, and unhealthy!" Pup Michael: Grabs the radio " Uh did he mention there is a woman in distress?" Peter:" I'll be right there" Ray:" Typical Venkman" Pup Michael:" You got to know what a guy likes to give him his motivation." They get to the woman. Peter:" You're safe now, the Ghostbusters are here." Ray:" You didn't spill your coffee did you Peter?" Peter:" Ray I got coffee for all of us, but the little monsters spilled it!" Pup Michael:" Sure... I believe you." Woman:" We need to get out of here!" Pup Michael:" You need to get out of here, we need to go up. Is there a way." Woman:" There's stairs that go either way behind this door." So they go up and find Staypuft down below. Rocky:" Man that tubby soft squeeze is UGLY!!!" Staypuft then shook the building. Pup Michael:" I think tubby soft squeeze has dog ears Rocky." Staypuft shakes it again, and Rocky falls of but his back paw gets caught in some wire. Peter:" Did somebody say it was your break time." Rocky:" HELP!" Pup Michael:" Rocky we need you down there, that is perfect angle in which you can shoot Staypuft." Rocky:" That's CRAZY!!!" Miya:" Dad, pretend you're trying to save me from him." Rocky then looks at Staypuft and thinks he has Miya in his hand. He then uses his proton blaster to shoot Staypuft. Staypuft becomes weak, but he has enough stength to grab Rocky, and try and crush him. Rocky:" Need... help... please." Zuma then arrives from below and blasts Staypuft, and it falls to the ground making a huge white puddle, and Rocky falls in some marshmallow. Later... Zuma:" Sowwy I was so late" Pup Michael:" It's alright, you faced your fear, and that's what matters." Chase:" By the way, how do ghosts exist here? This is a world where we can't die, isn't it, or do they just die from getting old." Pup Michael:" Actually, no one in this word can get older than 27 years of age in this world, so it can't be that they get too old. These ghosts come from reality, where people can still die." Chase:" Well that's bogus for us." Roselynn:" Hey Creep, Cassie is coming back to the Creeper Mine, how will you explain to her you are a dog?" Pup Michael:" Oh crud!" Chase:" Who's Cassie?" Sneaker:" His girlfriend! Haha!" Pup Michael:" I'll find a way to turn back. Don't worry." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Minecraftia